Eternal
by LazyCat333
Summary: They were in love. She was the only person he could trust. Nothing could be better until she moves away from the country. After three years of being apart they finally meet again.SessKag Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Without Him

The sky was very dark yet peaceful and calm. Every star shined brightly. The night was quiet, only the tress moving with the wind could be heard.

"Wow, isn't this beautiful Sesshoumaru-kun?" Kagome slowly got near him and put her head on his shoulder, blushing slightly.

"Mmm…" How he loved the smell of her hair. Her scent was the most sweet smell of all. His cold façade was long gone, replacing it with soft warm gold eyes and a faint smile that only could be seen by her. She was all he lived for, the only person he had showed his emotions to. She was capable of reading his emotions like an open book. She was her first love, although she didn't know that yet. He had to tell her, but the risk of losing her was too much too bear.

"Sesshoumaru-kun! Look, a shooting star. Make a wish!" Kagome was as enthusiast as a child, he never stopped being amazed by this. "What did you wish for?" Kagome looked at him " If I tell you, it won't come true" Sesshoumaru softly said.

The time passed but not for them, for them the world stopped moving, time and space didn't matter anymore, they were just them, and nothing could be better.

Suddenly Kagome leaned closer to Sesshoumaru, she couldn't resist, he was her best friend but she felt so much more for him, he was the only one that she trusted with her life.

Sesshoumaru was surprised, he had dreamed of this moment for a very long time. But he never imagined how good felt her lips on his.

The kiss was soft, light. She leaned on him and got closer. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer. They got more passionate now, their tongues were battling.

When the kiss ended, Kagome was blushing furiously, Sesshoumaru laughed softly " You are the most ridiculous and beautiful being I've ever seen"

With this, she blushed even more. She recomposed herself, he had the power of controlling her and her senses. Kagome took a deep breath and said " Sesshoumaru, I need to tell you this… It's that I… I 've fallen in love.. with you.. " she finished the sentence in a whisper, but he could hear her.

Sesshoumaru then smiled, a big warm smile and took her hands massaging them slowly" Kagome, since the day I met you, I have loved you with all my heart"

Both smiled, nothing could be better. Nothing mattered anymore, only them. They hugged each other looking at the stars kissing each other, wishing this moment could never end.

* * *

Six years later…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

" Oh crap, I'm late.." A 22 year old Kagome woke up and got up from her bed

"Oh crap crap crap… okay..let's see.. shower, breakfast, car.." she started undressing and got into the bathroom. After a 5 minute cold shower she got out.

"Jakotsu!..you!, why didn't you wake me up earlier!!?" Kagome appeared in the kitchen while trying to finish dressing and at the same time, making a ham sandwich

" My dear, you are big enough to wake up by your own, and you looked so cute sleeping, I couldn't wake you up! It would've broken my heart!" Jakotsu calmly ate his breakfast.

" Damn… I don't want to be late again! "

" Well… you're lucky my boyfriend is your boss… Bank!, come here baby"

A voice could be heard from Jakotsu's room " Hello Kagome-chan!…Baby come to bed with me!"

" Ookay… Enough you two…Bank, aren't you going to work? Get up you lazy bitch!" How could that be? He wasn't even getting up of bed. Well, Kagome didn't want to deal with a mad Kagura at work, so better go now. She ran to her car

"Jeez, bye Kagome-chan! Good luck.."

Bankotsu came out of the room with a grin on his face "Well, we're all alone now babe"

A wide smile came to Jakotsu's face.

* * *

There was no traffic on the streets, that happened once in a million years in the most populated zone of the city. Kagome turned on the radio, it always relaxed her to listen some music before going to work. She hummed the song softly.

"Sesshoumaru, what was that dream again disturbing me?" She whispered, it was too much, too much pain to handle. She had left the country for 4 years, and she had to leave him. They never stopped sending mails and calling each other, until he stopped calling her, he didn't answer her mails anymore. Then she found out he was dating another girl, he had forgotten her.

Forgetting him was not the worst part, it was much more painful that he didn't want to talk to her anymore, she only got some news of him thanks to his brother, Inu Yasha. But he was happy, that was all that mattered.

She got used to having these dreams, memories when sleeping. And she woke up from them feeling even more angst and sadness than before. If all had been different... She missed him. All that remained of him was the pendant they gave each other as a promise they would never forget each other. She had a necklace, he had a bracelet.

Kagome remembered perfectly well that moment.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were walking across a sakura park. The park was huge. It had a pond full of koi fish. They sat in a bench near it.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, I want to see the pendant!" Kagome was very excited. Both had bought a pendant for each other.

" Patience is a virtue, my love" Sesshoumaru took a small box out of his pocket. Kagome blushed, after 1 year of dating she still wasn't used to that nickname. She also took a small box from her pocket.

" Okay, you first Sesshoumaru-kun"

" Okay… you sure?" Sesshoumaru teased her

" Yes, I am!"

Sesshoumaru laughed " You are the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen, have I told you that"

Kagome laughed, remembering the first time they kissed. "Mmmm… let's see, I'm not that sure though… " She teased him trying to remember what she remember perfectly well "maybe it was my other boyfriend" He was very possessive, Kagome loved to tease him with that.

"You, belong only to me, you are mine Kagome" Sesshoumaru whispered huskily in her ear sending instant shivers down her spine.

" I know what we could do now…" God, this girl made him crazy.

Kagome broke out of his spell " Nope, we can not, first, the gifts"

" okay, okay…Here" Seshoumaru gave her the black small box

Kagome looked at the box with curious eyes, and opened it slowly.

It was a small silver moon with two butterflies engraved in it. Kagome gasped "Wow, Sesshoumaru-kun…it's beautiful.." She had no words to thank him enough, it was truly a delicate jewel.

"Look at the other side Kagome" Sesshoumaru loved to impress her and to make her happy in every way possible. At the other side of the pendant was the word "Eternal" engraved. That was their word. That was what they felt for each other, something eternal, beyond time.

"Okay, now you receive your present" Kagome gave him the bracelet with the same pendant she had, they had bought them together.

" Thank you Kagome.. Mmmm, now I am forced to remember you for a long time" Sesshoumaru gave her a playful smile

"Hey!.. you're not going to forget me that easily, are you?" What if he never remembered her? What if he never remembered her again and forgot her name?

Sesshoumaru broke her train of thought " Silly, I won't forget you, never, okay?" He lifted her chin and pulled her closely to him and gave her a passionate kiss. The kiss grew hungrier, both had trouble breathing.

Kagome broke the kiss blushing and gasping for air. He could smell her arousal, oh, what a sweet smell. " Sessoumaru-kun, we are in a public place! Behave!…"

Seshoumaru started kissing her neck softly " It's all your fault" Kagome giggled "You are such a pervert…"

* * *

" Okay, Kagome, no more memories, too painful, you promised you won't torture yourself anymore…" She sighed, life was so different without him.

She always wondered if he ever remembered her like he promised. Well, probably not, after 3 years apart he probably had a new life.

"Anyways, let's get to work" Kagome forced herself to stop thinking about Sesshoumaru and parked the car. She ran inside the building, she loved her work, she loved the people she worked with. Literature was the only thing that kept her mind away from _him.

* * *

__LazyCat: okay, this was my first try of a fanfiction... hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

LazyCat: Thank you for the reviews!.. Here's chapter 2.. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Without Her

Loud noises could be heard from inside the dojo.

" Seems someone is pissed today…" Inu Yasha said.

" You better not mess with him today, this is clearly one of "those" days" Miroku followed InuYasha to watch Sesshoumaru train with his Toujikin. " I still can't believe he has those fits, I mean, 3 years have passed, how hard can be to forget a girl?…Because, our city is known for having exquisite ladies, with well toned abs and ass--- Ouch, hey that hurt! "

"Can you ever say an idea without mentioning something related to sex?" Inu Yasha didn't know why he asked him, he already knew the answer to that question.

Miroku straightened up, took a deep breath and put a very diplomatic voice and face " Well, my dear friend, sex is one of the basic human needs, I mean, we cannot survive without it, or I couldn't, and women need to be praised every day, at every moment, because, could you deny giving pleasure to a ----- Ouch! … ouch.. ouch.."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes while he hit Miroku- again.

" You two never stop behaving like children, how I am supposed to concentrate with you two worthless brats shouting and flirting with each other" Sesshoumaru appeared from behind Inu Yasha and Miroku scaring them to death..

" Holy shit.!" And then Inu Yasha recomposed himself " Good morning to you too, as kind as a baby lamb I see.."

" Shut your mouth hanyou…you will not mess up with this Sesshoumaru today" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold and threatening.

"Okay, okay, we get the point, now if you excuse us we will go and eat breakfast" Miroku knew better than to mess with Sesshoumaru on "those" days and pulled an angry Inu Yasha with him.

Sesshoumaru went to drink water, this was one of the days when Kagome's absence hurt the most. "If only you were with me.." Sesshoumaru sighed . He missed her, he didn't admit it before, because his pride was too much but time didn't heal his wound. He looked at his bracelet, how could he forget? "Eternal" he read the engraving the pendant had. His love for her was eternal, no matter the distance, or time. He regretted erasing her from his life, his father convinced him after she left to go out with another girls. After doing so, he realized Kagome was the one he loved, but it was too late, he already had erased all kind of contact he could get to talk to her.

He remember perfectly well the first day he met her. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at the memory.

* * *

It was at the park, he enjoyed walking alone at the border of the pond while watching the fish swim. The sakura tress were moving with the wind, everything was peaceful.

" Oh , crap, I'm late… again! Mom's gonna kill me!" Kagome ran through the park, she had to get home early but she had to stay in school longer than she expected.

She was running without looking were she was going, and before she could react, she bumped into Seshoumaru. If she had more strength, nothing would've happened, but, Sesshoumaru was way taller than she was and much more stronger. She bumped into him and fell into the pond.

All the peacefulness he thought he had vanished immediately when the girl hit him and fell to the pond, scaring all the fish away.

"Itaii…..that hurts…" Kagome got up slowly rubbing her butt because of the pain.

" That was a nice view I got" Sesshoumaru saw her panties while she fell. A great view indeed, he thought. He had a faint grin in his face.

" You pervert!… you could've helped but instead you decided to see my panties?!" Kagome was blushing but she was furious with this guy, this hot, tall, sexy, guy..

" What are you staring at?" Kagome got caught while staring at him.. 'Nice one Kagome, now you're officially a weird, clumsy perverted high school student.' Kagome thought to herself.. Why did she always had to embarrass herself in front of hot guys?

" Well… I know I'm irresistible, but you should control yourself.." This girl was interesting, her emotions changed from embarrassed, to angry, to frustrated to embarrassed again in a split second.

" Sorry for bumping into you…My name is Kagome.." Kagome calmed down and decided to be friendly

" My name is Sesshoumaru.. and I don't think I'm going to forgive you soon" Sesshoumaru teased her and flirted with her…

Wait..

Not good..

He normally didn't flirt with women, they came to him…

What the hell?

"Well.." A sudden wind came by and Kagome shivered a bit…

" You are the clumsiest person I've ever seen" Sesshoumaru said while giving her his jacket

She rolled her eyes " I'll take that as a compliment" But then smiled when he gave her his jacket, "Thank you, you are very nice"

Ha ha… you like this girl Sesshoumaru, you've never EVER been nice to a girl before

This Sesshoumaru is not nice to anyone. Sesshoumaru growled viciously.

" Sesshoumaru-kun.. are you okay?".. Kagome started to worry when he growled.

He broke out of his inner conversation. " Well Kagome, mind if I walk you home? You have my jacket after all."

* * *

After this, they never got apart, they went everywhere together. And before he realized. Kagome was his best friend and he had fallen in love with her.

He went to get a walk, still today he walked through the park, around the pond, admiring the beauty of tranquility.

He was sitting in the base of a tree, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

Her sweet scent was again filling him. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. He never knew of Kagome again, talking about her had become a taboo for him. He never spoke to Inu Yasha or Miroku or any of his friends how knew Kagome about her. And they knew better than to mention her.

" Sesshoumaru" He never imagined he could hear his name on her lips again. It was her. After 3 years of absence, she came back. She was there, right in front of him.

And she was even more beautiful than before.


	3. Chapter 3

LazyCat: Hello everybody!.. Here's chapter 3 .. There's my first lemon! (my mom and dad would be so proud of me…. ..) 

Thank you very much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. They make my day!!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine._

* * *

Chapter 3: Collision

" _Sesshoumaru" He never imagined he could hear his name on her lips again. It was her. After 3 years of absence, she came back. She was there, right in front of him._

_And she was even more beautiful than before.

* * *

_

His eyes were cold, filled with hatred. He seemed a different person. He was not her Sesshoumaru anymore. He walked like he was above every living being. How can someone change so much in three years?

" Miss….. excuse me, could you please hand me the ball?" A small child appeared near Kagome.

"Where is it sweetie?" There was no ball near her

" Up, in the tree" Oh, there it was

" I can't reach it.. its too high, but don't worry, we'll see what we can do" Kagome assured the child, she had no idea how she could get the ball, it was way too high, but she would get it.

"Let me help you. I can reach it" A tall, gold-eyed figure appeared. He had the same pale skin she remembered.

"Sesshoumaru.." Kagome gasped, there was no way in hell he could be right there, in front of her. He looked old, as if the years had been endless.. and he looked tired.

They looked at each other. None could believe the other was there. Finally.

The child was getting bored. These two couldn't stop looking at each other " Could you please get me my ball mister?" He was tall, he could get it.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped looking at each other. She couldn't handle his eyes, she looked at the floor.

Getting the ball was no problem for him. He quickly got it and passed it to the kid. " Here you go"

The child left them with a big smile on his face " Thank you, you are a great couple by the way, just like Mommy and Daddy"

"It's been a long time.. " Kagome whispered, she couldn't speak louder than that. She was still trying to get through the emotional shock of seeing him again.

" Indeed.." His voice was still cold. That cold emotionless voice was nothing compared to the voice he had a long time ago. It felt empty.

That was all they could say to each other. After many nights awake thinking in each other they only thing that they could say was that. The tension was unbearable. Finally, Sesshoumaru decided to break the silence.

" How have you been? When did you arrive?" How many months had passed with them in the same city?

" I've been fine, thank you. I arrived a couple of weeks ago to complete my university studies." She could feel the ice was starting to melt. Just a bit.

"Well, that's good. Did you get to study what you always wanted to?" Sesshoumaru remember perfectly well all the times she dreamt about studying literature.

He remembered, Kagome smiled " Yes.. " She blushed a bit " How have you been Sesshoumaru?"

" Okay I guess, I'm helping my father with business" He loved how she blushed. He didn't know how much he had missed her brown eyes, her scent, her skin, her ebony hair. He wasn't going to let her go again, never again.

A comfortable silence fell between them. They loved the presence of the other. Nothing could be better.

He wouldn't waste their time anymore.

" Would you like to go for a drink, Kagome?" He wanted to know what had she done in the last years, he wanted to get to know her again.

"O..okay" Kagome was blushing like a high school girl, this was not possible. How could he have such an effect on her?

They walked in a peaceful silence, the sun was setting. The birds went to their nests. The stars appeared.

" There's a nice place I know that's near here" He wanted to take her to the most beautiful restaurant he knew, it was elegant but simple and they had a nice taste for design. He had discovered it last year, during his daily walks through the city. It was the only thing that tired him enough to got to sleep without thinking of her.

They arrived at the restaurant. It had soft music. Every decoration was in perfect harmony with the atmosphere.

" Wow, this place is beautiful.. I didn't know it existed" It was marvelous and very modern. Kagome was surprised, Sesshoumaru used to like more traditional places. She laughed " You've changed your taste in restaurants I see.."

He smiled. He remembered when they went to a very traditional restaurant, they wore kimonos. The decorations were only Japanese, old Japanese paintings and statues. He laughed at the memory.

"Well, time changes people Kagome, you have changed very much too" He looked at her curves, her long hair. She was a woman now, she had matured over the years, he could see it in her eyes. "Although I couldn't believe it, you are even more beautiful than before".. He couldn't stop the words, they just flowed, it was so natural. His cold mask was slipping. This woman had control over every emotion he had

" Hello, welcome to our restaurant. Hello, Sesshoumaru-san." Sesshoumaru visited this place frequently, so all the staff knew him. "You need a table for two?" The waitress made a gesture for them. " In here" The zone they were in had candles all around it and a small pond with koi fish in it.

They sat down. "Do you want something to drink?" the waitress asked while giving them the menus. "Wine please, for both" Sesshoumaru answered for Kagome. She was beautiful, she was wearing a simple white dress with some sakura flowers on it. Her hair was longer, she was thinner. Her breasts were bigger, he could remember perfectly well those rounded soft breasts. They had lost their virginity at 17, in a dark night filled with stars, just like when they first kissed. They were in his house, no one could interrupt them.

* * *

LEMON

* * *

Sesshoumaru had Kagome against a wall. They were kissing passionately. His hands were all over her body, she was moaning softy. 

"Mmmm… your scent is so sweet" He was kissing her neck and smiled when she gasped, he had bit her softly.

" Sessh.. Sesshoumaru-kun… " She was moaning louder now. His hands were touching her breasts and teasing them.

Suddenly he carried her to his bed " Hey I'm not a potato sack, you know!" She was angry for being tossed like that but forgot it immediately when his hand started wondering below her belly.

She took off his shirt and pants, and he took her dress, they were almost naked. Both were sweating.

She moaned at his touch. He had a finger inside her. Her scent was all over him, it was driving him mad, but he had do it slowly, she was a virgin. He touched her core softly. " Onegai Sesshoumaru-kun… I want you…"

"Not yet love…" he left butterfly kisses on her breasts and belly, and went below. She gasped. He was licking her and penetrating her with his tongue. She arched her back and pulled him closer to her. "Oh god.. Sesshoumaru-kun… oh… "

After licking and exploring every part of her, he kissed her. "Are you ready for this love?" Sesshoumaru was ready to penetrate her and make her his. He was trying to control himself because her moans of pleasure and her arousal was controlling him.

" Yes Sesshoumaru-kun.. I'm ready" Kagome looked at those golden orbs. She trusted him with her life. He was the only man she wanted to do this with.

Sesshoumaru slowly penetrated her. Kagome felt a small pain but encouraged him to continue. He was completely inside of her now. He started moving slowly. Kagome moved her hips against his to get him deeper. They were covered in sweat. His hair created a curtain , they started kissing. Kagome couldn't last much more. " Onegai… Sesshoumaru… harder..please.." She was breathing heavely.

"Well.. my love likes it harder.." Sesshoumaru teased her but penetrated harder and faster.

" Oh…Oh,, Sesshoumaru-kun……yes…." Her moans getting louder, he could feel her muscles contracting, she was near her orgasm. He penetrated her deeply, and moved inside her slowly. She grabbed him and kissed him. He returned the kiss passionately. It was now time to pleasure her love. He moved faster. She couldn't handle it anymore. She was panting and moaning.

" Oh… Sesshoumaru!". She moaned. She hugged him, the pleasure was overwhelming. She was just finishing her orgasm when he whispered " It's not over yet love"

He moved faster, he was about to reach his climax. He could feel her contracting her muscles again. They moved faster, desperately trying to pleasure the other. Their hips collided. He had an orgasm.

They both moaned and released themselves. He had cum just as the same time she had.

Slowly he got off her. She looked at him with a smile on her face and a faint blush and hugged him.

" I love you Kagome" He said with a warm smile on his lips.

" And I love you Sessoumaru-kun"

They drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru.. are you okay? " Kagome was worried, he had been spacing out for a while now. 

He got out his daydreaming. Damn. Just right in front of him was an angel. His angel.

" I'm okay.. don't worry." He looked at her chest, and noticed something he didn't notice before. There was a silver chain hanging from her neck, and the pendant in it was the one they made for each other. She had kept it and wore it all these years. His heart skipped a beat. She had not forgotten him completely.

" So, you couldn't forget me at all.." He smiled looking at her eyes with a teasing look.

"Well.. the same for you.. I see you still have our pendant in you wrist" Damn… the girl was very observative. She looked at him with a smile on her face.

He had forgotten he had the wrist on. He always had it on. It had became a part of his body.

She took his had, and started looking at his bracelet. " Those are nice memories. .do you remember?" She looked at him hoping he would.

" Every day" He touched her face, tracing every trait, her cheeks, her eyes, her neck, her hair… and her lips. Those sweet red lips. What would they taste like now?.. He got near her, she was completely hypnotized and leaned to kiss him. They were millimeters away from each other, Sesshoumaru took her chin to lean her closer. Their lips were almost touching. He could feel her breathing increasing. They leaned in more to be closer to each other.

" Are you ready to take your order?" The waitress had returned interrupting their reverie, they had almost kissed. Almost.

He was furious.. The damn waitress.

She was blushing furiously. He still had control over her, just like back then. No matter how many times she promised to herself not to get lost in those gold eyes, every time she remember him she failed miserably. And now he was in front of her and they had almost kissed. Oh crap.

This is going to be an interesting night Sesshoumaru thought while ordering his and her food. He smirked. This was going to be fun. She still changed her emotions from one extreme to the other. Just like old times…no, even more fun, they had grown up during the years they were apart. They were adults now, they could do whatever they wanted to. He let his mind wonder remembering how good was touching her and making her moan in pleasure.

She was looking at him. He was more mature. He was even more gorgeous than before. Crap… I don't think I will resist him..

But hey, he couldn't resist her either. Interesting indeed. Kagome looked at him with playful eyes.

_End Chapter 3_

* * *

LazyCat: ho, ho ,ho ... what will happen next?

See you on next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

_She was looking at him. He was more mature. He was even more gorgeous than before. Crap… I don't think I will resist him.. _

But hey, he couldn't resist her either. Interesting indeed. Kagome looked at him with playful eyes.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing happily and there was a warm weather.

Kagome was sleeping peacefully. She hugged her pillow. She was in heaven. Last night had been perfect. Sesshoumaru invited her to eat, they spent a few hours together and they almost kissed. Everything was perfect. She was willing to run through the neighborhood hugging anyone that came across. Even the crazy old lady downstairs.

She heard voices outside. People were talking loudly.

"I'm gonna kill Jakotsu for all the noise…. This is my free day. I should be resting." She thought getting up slowly and grabbing a pair of shorts.

The noises were getting louder.

"She went out with Seshoumaru???!!!, Oh my god! I cannot believe this!" An excited Sango opened her eyes widely. This was what she was waiting for for a long time now.

"Finally those two got together " Miroku took a huge spoon of cereals with milk and ate it.

" Yeah, about damn time…now we can hang out together and I won't suffer anymore one of his "days" " Inu Yasha sighed deeply, _finally_ the fate was on his side.

Near them, Kagome was walking through the door. "Those damn gossip old ladies, I can't believe them.." Kagome rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat to warn them she had heard the conversation.

" They are made for each other, I mean, they never stopped thinking about each oth—oh, hello Kagome-chan!.. Good morning! How did you sleep?" Jakotsu rapidly changed the subject.

" I'm sure you did sleep well.. I bet you two had wild sex all night long.." Miroku started his well known speeches of sexual perversion.

" Do you do it or me?" Inu Yasha rolled her eyes looking at Sango

" Don't worry, I'll hit him…" She stopped eating her waffle and got near Miroku

" But, always remember, no fun without protection, I don't care how horny you are, or where you are or--Ouch.. Oi! That hurt.." Miroku was interrupted by a blushing Sango

" Don't be such a pervert!.. And don't grab my ass in public!.." She hit him again blushing even more furiously now. Miroku had a big grin on his face.

" You want something for breakfast Kagome-chan?" Jakotsu offered. " I made my special recipe of Waffles A La Jakotsu" He smiled, he could see Kagome was happy. She had a big smile and her eyes were different. " Okay, here you go, eat it all sweetie!" He sighed, yep, Sesshoumaru was definitely a necessary element in Kagome's life, she looked still in love with him.

Kagome started eating her waffle, it was delicious " So, what are you guys doing today?"

" Sango and I are shopping stuff for our apartment, we need a lot of new things now.." Miroku said, after a year of insisting, she had finally agreed to go out with him, and now they were moving to their own apartment.

" Wow, that's great!… I am going to the beach with Inu Yasha, seems I am a magnet for hot woman.." Jakotsu laughed, women threw themselves at him, ironically, he couldn't care less. But his friends used him as an excuse to know women and go out with them.

" Yep, we're going hunting for some hot chicks!" Inu Yasha grinned.

"Well, I guess today I'll go to the University to check out some books.." She finished eating her breakfast and put all the plates in the sink.

Miroku stood up, took a deep breath, " I'm not gonna wash the dishes today!"

"Oh, me neither, let's go Miroku!!." Sango and Miroku quickly left through the door " Thanks for the breakfast guys! Bye!"

" Okay, okay… I'll wash them.. since it's your apartment none of you can… " Inu Yasha started washing the dishes, he would get back at Miroku later.

" Thank you! I'm gonna take a shower" Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Jakotsu sat in the table near Inu Yasha " I wonder how long will they got out before having sex.." He grinned, a week, that was the longest he gave them.

" I'm thinking two weeks"

" Nope, one week, they are on fire baby… If you know what I mean" Jakotsu smirked, he knew Kagome like the palm of his hand.

" I bet they'll have sex in two weeks, 200 bucks" Inu Yasha knew his brother would wait a bit longer.

" Okay!, bet's on!"

Both grinned as they shook hands, there was no way in hell they would lose this bet.

* * *

_Somewhere in the city..._

Sesshoumaru was training on his dojo, every time he needed to think of something serious he trained till his muscles were numb.

He took a deep breath, Kagome was back. His Kagome was back and probably was going to stay here for a while. She was beautiful and smart, none of the women he ever dated were like her. He remembered Yura, the crazy bitch, they went out for 3 weeks, he grew sick of her.

He went to get his bottle of water. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to lose Kagome again. He was determined to get her back and recover what they had lost. But, was she willing to do it?… Sesshoumaru smirked, he walked into his mansion, got to his room and took of his clothes to get a shower.

He knew the answer to that question, he was going to use his irresistible charms after all….

* * *

Shikon University had the biggest library in the whole city. It had three floors full of all kinds of books. It was paradise. Kagome's eyes shone brightly and got bigger.

" Muahahahaha….. time to have some fun.." She smiled evilly, they librarians hated her because she checked out many books at once, and she gave them a lot of work.

Luckily for her, she had come in her car today, which meant getting out even more books. A librarian passed by, and when she saw Kagome's evil smiled she opened her eyes widely and hurried into the building.

_An hour later…_

A huge pile of books was walking through the library. People looked at her with scared faces.

" Crap, I've should have taken that one over there… seems pretty good. Also I'm gonna need some more for my thesis" She was calculating how much space she needed in her car, and there was a limit of books you could take out, that was a problem.

" Still a big book-worm I see, and still talking to yourself" A soft, smooth, sexy voice appeared behind her softly whispering in her ear.

Kagome jumped in surprise and blushed a deep crimson. She almost threw her books to the floor.

He grabbed them just in time.

" Hey, be careful Kagome" He hugged her from behind to reach the books. " Let me help you" He took some books.

" Thank you" Wow, this man is the most sexy man I've ever seen. She blushed even deeper.

He smirked, he was having the desired effect on her. He loved seducing her.

" Do you want to go for lunch Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

" No ,no thanks, don't worry" A loud complain could be heard by her stomach " Okay, maybe yes.." How many shades of red could she blush?!

When they were out of the library Kagome got an idea

"Hey! Why don't we buy some sandwiches and eat them in the park…Like old times" The last part was barely a whisper, yet he heard it perfectly well.

He smiled, he remembered perfectly well those times. " Okay, let's go buy some food"

They entered a small supermarket, the same they went a few years earlier. Everything was exactly how it was 3 years ago. Kagome smiled at the memories.

He took her small soft hands in his. Yep, exactly like before.

" Shall we?" He looked at her with loving eyes, she was beautiful, smart, caring, honest, everything he looked for was in her. He couldn't take her eyes off her. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

" Let's go and buy some sandwiches!" She tightened her grip on him and started looking for the same sandwiches they bought every weekend back then.

* * *

The park was peaceful. Nobody was there, only them. They sat below a big tree. This spot had a nice view of the koi fish pond.

After they ate they sat near eat other. She rested her head in his shoulder. She closed her eyes blissfully. This was just like she had dreamt.

She looked at his wrist, at the silver bracelet and read the inscription

" Eternal…….I dreamt so many nights about us being together like this, it's was just so difficult leaving you behind, you gave me a hard time.." She smiled at him.

" You know what I dreamt of many nights?" Sesshoumaru took her chin and pulled her close to him. He looked at her eyes. She knew what was coming, she smiled and got closer to him.

Their lips touched softly at first, slowly he asked for entrance licking her lips. She gladly opened her mouth. He explored every inch of her. Her sweet wet mouth tasted like heaven. He put his hands on her waist and neck. She played with the hair he had in the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She gasped as his kisses grew hungrier and traveled down her neck.

Finally they broke out of their spell. Both were gasping for air. Kagome was blushing again and Sesshoumaru had a very faint blush on his cheeks.

She smiled and touched the marks on his cheeks. He closed his eyes at her touch. She touched his lips and then his neck. He growled softly at her touch. It was too much for him. Any more and would have to take her right there and now.

She noticed this and blushed, but smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"What are you thinking Sesshoumaru-kun?" She touched his lips softly, torturing him.

He took control. " You know perfectly well what I am thinking my dear Kagome" He touched her neck, her cheeks, and them softly , her breasts.

" I'm thinking how about we remember old times?" He smiled, he was having the right effect on her, just like he wanted.

" Let's go…" She smiled at him, two can play this game.

* * *

--

LazyCat: another chapter! … ho ho ho … what will happen next?


End file.
